Just Breathe
by Skye Ryde
Summary: Emily is a famous actress, unsure of what she wants out of life. While filming her latest movie in Bristol she meets Naomi, who is fed up with everyone constantly letting her down. Will Emily be yet another disappointment or the key to happiness?


The quiet hum of the airplane provided Emily with enough white noise that she was able to drift in and out of a light sleep during the seven hour flight to Bristol. She usually had trouble sleeping on planes due to the uncomfortable position she was forced to sit in, even in first class, and all the activity that goes on during a typical flight. However, the studio she signed on to do a movie with had offered her the use of a private jet for her flight, so she was able to lay down and nap undisturbed.

Emily had just managed to fall asleep again when some rough turbulence shook her awake. Groaning in frustration, she swung her legs over the edge of the couch and sat up straight. There was no point in sleeping anyway; the jet lag was already going to be a bitch to get through. She glanced around the empty aircraft and jumped back, startled, when she found JJ staring at her from the couch opposite her.

He had a puzzled, and somewhat concerned, look on his face. "You all right there, Emily?" he asked.

Emily nodded, running a hand through her tousled, red hair. "Sure, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've hardly spoken since we left New York. Not that you're required to talk all the time, it's just odd that you haven't because you always do. Usually by this point you like to play card games."

JJ knew her quite well, which was to be expected, as he had been her best friend since they were kids. When he finished college the year before he had decided to accept Emily's invitation to spend a year with her in America.

"I'm fine, JJ, just a bit knackered. Didn't get much sleep last night, you know?" she responded, the corner of her mouth lifting into a smile as she remembered exactly what she did the night before.

JJ nodded vigorously. "I remember. You were with Cassie last night," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah."

Cassie was Emily's girlfriend of four months. They met in New York where Emily filmed her last movie. Emily was out one night when a downpour suddenly began. Without an umbrella, she had taken cover in the nearest place she could find, which just happened to be the cafe Cassie worked at. Cassie was one of the few people Emily had encountered who did not have the faintest clue who she was, which was why she thought they hit it off so well.

Now that Emily was awake, it seemed that JJ thought it was a good time to talk. "I can't wait to get back to Bristol," he said happily. "I've not seen my parents in ages."

The redhead grinned. "Yeah, that usually happens when you decide to take a gap year abroad."

Grimacing, JJ shook his head. "New York was too much for me." He made it sound as though he had undergone some unbearable punishment, which, in a way, he had. A guy like JJ, sweet and kind, and very sensitive to other people's actions, did not do well in a city like New York.

"You liked California though, didn't you?" Emily asked, worried. She wanted to make sure her friend at least enjoyed some of his trip.

California was where they started off; that was where Emily lived most of the time. She moved there with her parents and siblings when she was fourteen and was discovered as an actress a year later when her mother had kindly suggested she join theater to help get over her shyness. Emily skyrocketed to fame after her first movie and has appeared in six other films, which were equally as popular. Now, three years later, she was flying back to her hometown to star in her seventh movie.

"Yes, the people there were much nicer. Did you notice that?" he asked.

"I did, yeah. The people in New York and Boston, maybe the whole east side in general, were such twats." With the exception of some, Emily preferred the west coast purely based on the fact that the people were so much easier to be around.

"You did meet Cassie in New York though," JJ said thoughtfully, managing to find a positive aspect of the city.

"Yeah, but she doesn't count," Emily argued. "She's from England." Lying down again, she angled her head so she was still facing JJ.

"I would imagine not," he agreed. "The odds that you would meet someone in New York who's also from Bristol are quite slim. It's a shame she refused to come back with you though. Why is that again?"

Emily smiled sadly, remembering a couple of weeks ago when she had asked Cassie if she would like to join her in Bristol for the three months she would be there filming. She had been sorely disappointed when her girlfriend had declined. However, she kept these feelings to herself because Cassie had given very good reasons why she did not want to come back.

"She's got an awful past there." Emily did not elaborate, as it was something very personal. "I wouldn't be keen to go back either if I were in her shoes," she said honestly.

"Still, it's got to be disappointing."

Closing her eyes, Emily released a slow breath. She wished her friend had a little more tact. "A little bit, yeah," she shakily, eyes still shut. Even though she understood Cassie's reasoning and supported her decision, she knew she was really going to miss the other girl.

"Did I say something wrong?" JJ asked, sensing the subtle changes in his friend's mood.

"No, JJ, I'm just really tired," she said softly, not wanting him to think she was angry with him. "I'm going to try and get some sleep." Glancing at her watch she saw they still had five hours left of their flight.

"Your jet lag will only be worse if you go to sleep now."

Emily let out a silent breath, wishing JJ would leave her alone for a little while. "I've got some spliff I can smoke. Weed always puts me to sleep."

Turning over on her side so she was facing away from the brunette boy, Emily finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N:I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and I promise the next one will be longer. I was struck with some sudden inspiration and just decided to go with it. I guess consider this as an introduction chapter. The Cassie in this story is in fact the Cassie from Skins 1&2. I liked her character a lot so I decided to use her. And in case it gets asked, Naomi and Emily don't know each other and have never met before. They'll be meeting in the next chapter.

Also, let me know if the dialogue gets too American. The only British slang I really know is from what I've seen on the show.


End file.
